Doué le Grimm
by PoneyRose
Summary: Petit Os sans prétention. Nick rentre tard, Monroe s'inquiète.


EDITE :  
Suite à une review particulièrement constructive, j'ai décidé de retravailler un petit peu cet os. Merci à Am-Stram vraiment pour son idée de correction au niveau de l'ordre des événements et effectivement, c'est beaucoup plus logique ainsi ^^  
Good Reading.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hello !  
Voici le deuxième OS (assez court ici.) que je considère comme « fini » de ma vie ! :D …  
Pour la petite histoire, je suis loin de savoir écrire correctement, mais face à ma tristesse devant le manque flagrant de lecture sur Grimm et plus précisément le couple Nick/Monroe et à la réponse plus que légitime d'une amie « bah écrit les toi-même ! Et si les gens n'aiment pas bah qu'ils en écrivent. » Je me suis dit que j'avais rien à perdre. Sauf ma dignité évidemment :D  
Soyez indulgent ! T.T  
Veuillez également excuser mes fautes, mon orthographe est très mauvaise et en plus, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me relire pour des raisons personnelles.  
Enjoy !

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Doué le Grimm.**

\- « Nick démarre du commissariat » _Avertit Griffin._

Où allait donc notre Grimm ? Voilà quelques mois que Nick trouvait des excuses pour ne pas travailler tard. Un soir, Hank était passé chez Monroe histoire de discuter un peu d'une affaire en cours, mais son co-équipier n'était pas là. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que son coéquipier n'était plus rentré tôt depuis des semaines. Ensemble, ils se rendirent vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si ni Hank et ni Monroe n'avaient vu le lieutenant depuis un certain temps, où disparaissait-il ? Il était temps de répondre à cette question.

\- « Ok, je l'attends au bout de la rue. J'ai demandé à Rosalee de me prêter sa voiture par soucis de discrétion. »

\- « Bien joué Monroe ! Tu ferais un bon flic. » _Se moqua le policier._

\- « Enh non pitié… » _Riposta le loup._

\- « Je rigole ! Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu en sais plus. »

\- « D'acc' ! »

L'appel se termina au moment même où Nick dépassa la voiture de Rosalee. Le blutbad suivit de loin le Grimm, d'abord jusqu'à la caravane. Il pensa simplement à une histoire de Wesen sur laquelle Nick bossait, mais un coup de fil à Hank lui appris très vite qu'ils n'avaient pas eu affaire à un Wesen depuis un moment.

Burkhardt reprit sa voiture après avoir jeté un sacré sac sur le siège passager. Le loup espérait sincèrement qu'il ne partait pas pour une chasse pure et simple. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. De plus, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ces amis en renfort s'il avait un souci. Non décidément, l'horloger était perdu.

Voyant la voiture du policier bifurquer sur un sentier discret à l'orée des bois, Monroe rangea la voiture de Rosalee sur le bas-côté non loin de là et continua à pieds. Il suivrait son odeur s'il le fallait.

Après quelques centaines de mètres, il vit la voiture du Grimm près d'un petit bosquet et un peu plus loin une clairière lumineuse. Nick avait déjà pris le sac et quitté la voiture depuis 15 minutes au moins. Monroe n'eut aucun mal à suivre son odeur et comme il le pensait, il était très certainement dans la clairière.

Se rapprochant le plus discrètement possible, les sons lui arrivèrent en premier. Des bruits de métal pour commencer, ensuite la respiration plus forte de Nick. Le loup commença à s'inquiéter, et s'il se faisait attaquer ? Monroe pressa un peu le pas, mais le spectacle qui l'attendait était tout sauf ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Burkhardt était seul dans la clairière, en pleine entraînement et il enchaînait différentes techniques de combat avec une agilité déconcertante. Bien sûr, ce n'était que des exercices « d'échauffement » néanmoins le blutbad était impressionné. C'était un mélange assez particulier d'arts martiaux et d'un genre de box. L'arme en plus qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier. C'était brutal et maîtrisé.

Depuis quelques mois, Nick Burckhardt est un Grimm tout comme l'étaient sa tante et sa mère. Mais surtout, un Grimm seul et qui dois apprendre tout par lui-même. Particulièrement comment s'entraîner au combat ? Évidemment qu'il avait pensé à Monroe pour l'aider, mais comment lui demander : « _Tu veux bien être mon cobaye pour tester mes armes médiévales ?_ » Non ce n'est pas sérieux. Et puis Nick ne pouvait pas imaginer de faire du mal au Blutbad. Il aurait sûrement eu une vie bien plus courte sans lui. De plus, depuis peu, les choses changeaient entre eux. Hank ? Il était au courant des histoires de Grimm, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment il pourrait l'aider. Quand il pensait à ces nouveaux pouvoirs, il lui restait quand même quelque regret :  
Juliette était sortie de l'hôpital depuis quelque temps déjà ne se souvenant toujours pas de l'homme qui avait tenté de la demander en mariage. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Juliette garderait la maison le temps d'aller mieux et c'est ainsi Nick avait emménagé chez Monroe. Peu à peu les souvenirs de Juliette reprirent leur place, mais trop d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts pour les deux ex-amants. Ils s'entendaient toujours à merveille, mais quelque chose avait cassé entre eux, quelque chose d'irréparable…  
Et en même temps sans eux, il n'aurait jamais rencontré le Blutbad…

Alors Nick s'entraînait seul dans les bois en priant pour que personne ne tombe sur lui par hasard… Allez expliquer qu'un flic se promène avec un fléau et une double arbalète dans son sac, entre autres ? Même après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, rien ne lui venait comme excuse valable. Il rentrait souvent tard après ses entraînements prenant l'excuse du boulot pour que Monroe ne pose pas de question. Toujours concentré dans son entraînement Nick enchaînait les exercices, lancer de couteau, tire à l'arbalète,… Le tout avec une précision due à l'habitude.

\- « Doué, le Grimm. » _Lâcha Monroe appréciateur, suite à un lancer de couteau particulièrement réussi._

Le murmure de Monroe parvint tout de même jusqu'aux oreilles Grimmesque de Nick. Celui-ci s'arrêta net dans son élan.

\- « Qui est là ? »

Nick attrapa sa double arbalète et pointa l'endroit exact où s'était réfugié Monroe. Décidément, il avait d'excellent instinct, impossible de se cacher.

\- « Wow wow wow ! Ne tire pas ! Ce n'est que moi ! » _Calma l'horloger._

\- « Monroe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait un de ces peurs ! J'aurais clairement pu te tuer ! »

\- « Comment dire euh… J'ai remarqué ? » _Répondit-il sarcastique._

\- « Tu m'as suivi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ? » _S'inquiéta son vis-à-vis._

\- « Non, aucun problème et je ne te suivais pas, enfin pas vraiment, peut-être un peu… Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

Éclatant de rire, Burkhardt attrapa Monroe par l'épaule.

\- « C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression que ça va être intéressant… »

\- « En fait, ce n'est pas uniquement mon idée. Hank et moi qui avons pris la décision ensemble. Ecoute, tu étais particulièrement bizarre ces derniers temps, tu rentrais toujours tard, et je m'inquiétais surtout quand Hank est passé un soir. Il n'arrivait pas à te contacter et puis quand tu es enfin rentré, tu m'as dit que tu étais avec Hank…. Alors on s'est vraiment fait du souci pour toi… »

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te mentir…. Ni à Hank d'ailleurs. » _Se fustigea-t-il._ « Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Je ne voulais pas vous embarquer dans mes escapades longues et ennuyeuses…. En plus, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez foutu de moi. »

\- « Pourquoi ne pas nous demander un coup de main quand même ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait déjà refusé de t'aider ? Et puis si tu avais si peur qu'on se moque, je te jure qu'une menace avec l'arbalète aurait suffi ! »

La dernière remarque eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, mais le brun repris plus sérieusement.

\- « Impossible… Hank est humain, je risque de le blesser tout comme il risque de se blesser tout seul d'ailleurs, ces armes sont particulièrement complexe à manier. Il est déjà assez souvent en danger par ma faute avec ces histoires de Grimm. Je sais qu'il le ferait avec plaisir et qu'il ne risquerait au final pas grand-chose mais, non, je préfère éviter de le mêler encore plus à tout ça. »

\- « Ok pour Hank, mais moi ? Je suis un Blutbad ! Je suis déjà bien mêlé à ces histoires, je baigne carrément dedans ! »

\- « C'est diffèrent… »

\- « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » _Se désola le loup._

\- « Ce n'est pas ça…. Monroe s'il te plaît… »

\- « Quoi ? Je dois le prendre bien peut-être ? Tu penses vraiment que je me serai moqué ? »

Monroe s'interrompit, quelque chose clochait, Nick n'osait pas le regarder en face. C'était une première. Peu à peu les joues du Grimm s'empourprèrent.

\- « Je suis désolé Nick, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça… » S'excusa le Blutbad. « Tu as certainement tes raisons, c'est juste que je pensais que tu me faisais plus confiance que ça. » _Termina-t-il sur une note plus mélancolique._

\- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec de la confiance ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai te confierais ma vie sans aucune hésitation, tu le sais. Je ne peu juste pas l'envisager. »

\- « Envisager quoi ? »

\- « De t'attaquer, de risquer de te faire du mal ! Monroe, j'suis un chasseur de Wesen à la base, j'aurais bien trop peur de réagir d'instinct et de te blesser. J'en ai la force, et imaginer de t'attaquer, de te blesser même pour un entraînement est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop perdu dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas te perdre en plus. »

\- « Espèce de crétin de Grimm trop sensible ! Tu te rends compte que c'est bien un manque de confiance ? En toi, certes, mais c'est un manque de confiance quand même. »

\- « Désolé. » S'excusa encore le Grimm penaud.

\- « Bwarf… J'vais prévenir Hank que c'est rien de grave. »

\- « Attends, ne lui dis rien à propos des entraînements. »

\- « Et c'est quoi l'excuse alors ? »

\- « … J'allais boire comme un trou pour oublier Juliette ? »

\- « Il n'y croira jamais à celle-là… »

\- « Je sais, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée. Si tu trouves une bonne excuse… Moi, je fais chou blanc depuis des semaines… »

\- « Mouais. Mais tout ça ne répond pas totalement à ma question. Depuis quand tu as peur de me faire du mal ? J'suis un blutbad Nick ! Je suis aussi fort que toi, tu pourrais réellement t'entraîner avec moi. Puis après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider. »

\- « Va prévenir Hank ! Et Rosalee, j'imagine ? j'ai pas reconnu de voiture dans mon sillage donc ce n'était ni ta voiture ni celle de Hank. » _Esquiva-t-il._

\- « Tu changes de sujet, mais je n'oublie pas, j'aurais ma réponse tôt ou tard, je n'abandonne pas, compris ? »

Monroe partit à la recherche de réseau, tandis que Nick reprenait ses entraînements. Il n'y eu pas plus d'une tonalité avant que la voix du policier ne se fasse entendre.

\- « Allô. »

\- « Hank ? »

\- « Alors tu l'as trouvé ? Une histoire de Wesen ? Il a besoin d'un coup de main ? Je peux démarrer tout de suite. »

\- « Non, non rien de grave, c'est bien une histoire de Wesen, mais c'est ni dangereux pour lui ni pour nous ! » _Le calma l'horloger._

\- « Ok ? Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ? »

\- « Nick t'expliquera ça mieux que moi, faut que je te laisse, je dois appeler Rosalee. »

\- « D'acc'… à plus tard ? »

\- « A plus tard. »

Soufflant un coup Monroe s'octroya un petit répit entres ses deux appels, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour amoindrir cette satanée migraine que le menaçait. Hank ne le laisserait définitivement pas en paix sans avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire. Tant pis ça sera au Grimm de s'y coller ! Fort de cette résolution, il composa le deuxième numéro.

\- « Boutique d'épices, j'écoute ? » _Chantonna une voix familière._

\- « Rosalee, c'est moi. »

\- « Monroe, alors tu l'as trouvé ? J'avais raison, c'est rien de grave ? »

\- « Oui, t'avais raison… Ok, ok, on est des crétins et on aurait pu juste le confronter, tu avais entièrement raison depuis le début… » _Marmonna-t-il._

\- « Merci » _Fanfaronna doucement la renarde._

\- « Bon j'entends trop de fierté là, je vais te laisser. Je te ramène ta voiture à la boutique ? »

\- « Oui, mais je ne serais plus là quand tu viendras, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Tu sauras mettre les clés dans la boîte ? Les tiennes y seront déjà. »

\- « Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous galant ? »

\- « Monroe… » _Reprocha-t-elle._

\- « Ça ne me regarde plus, je sais, je suis juste curieux. Puis on reste amis, pas vrai ? »

\- « D'accord, oui, c'est ce genre de rendez-vous. »

\- « Alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible ! A plus tard. »

\- « Merci ! A plus tard. »

Il y a quelque temps Monroe aurait été anéanti par cette nouvelle, mais les choses avaient changé. A dire vrai, elles avaient changé déjà avant, il était juste trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte à ce moment-là. Stupide, vraiment stupide, loup borné…

\- « Alors ? »

Monroe sursauta en entendant la voix de Nick juste derrière lui.

\- « Je vois que ma furtivité s'est améliorée ? »

\- « Stupide Grimm ! »

\- « Désolé encore ! »

Mais cette fois l'hilarité était plus que perceptible.

\- « Mais effectivement l'amélioration est plus que notable, bravo ! C'est à se demander comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

\- « Tu étais occupé. Puis cette histoire avec Rosalee ça n'a pas aidé. Mais je vois que vous parvenez à rester amis ? C'est génial ! »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis voilé la face pendant longtemps et je me suis accroché à l'idée que je me faisais du couple que je devais former avec elle au lieu de nous laisser vivre. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis et je me rends compte que ça n'aurait jamais marché nous deux. Mais attends t'écoutes aux portes toi maintenant ? »

\- « Je ne le fait pas exprès ! Je t'entendais depuis la clairière. »

\- « Mouais »

\- « Pour en revenir à Rosalee, je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non ça aurait marché, mais vous faites un duo vraiment adorable. »

\- « Oui un duo, pas un couple, mais changeons de sujet ! Alors cette entraînement ? Puis-je, s'il te plaît, t'aider ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Nick ! »

\- « Non ! »

\- « Stupide Grimm borné ! »

\- « Je sais, je suis dé'… Non, je me ré-excuserai pas alors que je veux juste te protéger toi. » Bougonna-t-il.

\- « Hank, c'est sa fragilité qui te dérange, mais tu pourrais complètement te battre contre lui ? Le visualiser comme une cible ? Alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

\- « Je ne… Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas pareil. » Hésita le policier.

\- « Et… en quoi ? » _Insista Monroe_

\- « C'est des sentiments complétement différents, ok ? Hank, c'est mon meilleur pote un vieux pote avec qui je bosse depuis des années avec qui je me suis déjà entraîné, toi, c'est différent parce que je t'apprécie différemment. »

\- « Tu m'apprécies… Différemment ? »

\- « Je, oui ! »

Les joues de Nick redevinrent pourpres en un éclair après cette déclaration à peine voilée. Il y avait déjà pensé, mais de là à le dire à voix haute, il y avait un monde ! Il baissa également les yeux ne pouvant soutenir le regard du Blutbad. De plus, il était loin d'être sûr d'être bien reçu. Et puis cette conversation entre son ami et Rosalee lui avait enlevé sa culpabilité envers celle-ci. Son vis-à-vis le scruta de plus belle cherchant l'origine de son trouble avant de comprendre ce que sous-entendaient ces derniers mots ainsi que sa réaction.

\- « Nick… Nick regarde-moi ? »

L'intéressé ne bougea pas.

\- « Nicholas Burkhardt ! »

Le Grimm sursauta à cette appellation et releva la tête, Monroe ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir avant de poser ses lèvre sur celle de son ami. Ce baiser ne dura qu'un instant, une seconde tout au plus, ils se reculèrent l'un pour jauger la réaction obtenue l'autre pour chercher du regret ou du doute.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva quoi que ce soit d'hésitant dans les yeux de l'autre, et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, leurs lèvre glissant doucement l'une contre l'autre. Ils réfléchiraient plus tard à tout ce que cela impliquait et profitèrent juste de l'instant présent.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Comment ça, ça se fini abruptement, je sais pas écrire et mes fins sont encore pire que le reste ? Et bien vous avez entièrement raison ! xD  
Et pis si vous n'êtes pas content, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous lire ! :D  
Mischief managed.  
La bonne journée._


End file.
